Pardon My Past: Paige's Past Life
by YoshiStormtrooper01
Summary: Evil witch in my sight, vanish thyself, vanish thy might, in this and every future life." Ever wonder if Paige had a past life like her elder sisters? CHAPTER 5 IS UP! I hope you guys like it!
1. Prologue

Pardon My Past: 2.0

Prologue

"_Evil witch in my sight,_

_Vanish thy will, _

_Vanish thy might,_

_In this and every future life."_

_I stared, horrified, through the stained glass windows as the cousins slowly strangled the evil witch. Her warlock lover was nowhere to be found. The hair rose on the back of my neck as I heard her desperately plea for her life. _

_There was nothing I could do. The witches were too powerful for me to take on by myself. Even if my sister and I were to unite and attempt to vanquish them together, it would not have been enough. And if I were to just leave and let her die, Anton would surely find me. And kill me. I shuddered as I thought of his hand constricting my throat, painfully crushing my airways as he killed me the same slow, excruciating way that his beloved had died. _

_I knew, though, that if the witch died, many innocent people would be spared their lives, and the future I had foreseen would cease to exist. My instincts told me to flee, to run away as far as I possibly could. But my common sense told me that it would all be a useless attempt. Anton would eventually discover where I had fled to and come to seek me out. No one close to me would be safe while Anton was still after me. It had to end with me. _

_Very, very cautiously, I crept around the edge of the house and slipped through the back door. Sounds of the struggle were still drifting towards me, occasionally getting louder and softer as I hid behind walls and flitted across open spaces. _

_Suddenly, there was an enormous BOOM from the front room. There was a dual scream, an extraordinarily loud crash, and just as suddenly as it had came, all sounds ceased, and the only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat. Terrified that something awful had happened, I peeked half of my face around the corner and glanced into the room. I had to clap my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming out loud, for the scene in the room was worse than I could have imagined. The evil witch was dead, but it looked like so were the good cousins. Their bodies were blown to separate corners of the room by the force of the explosion; their arms, legs, and face were scraped from the glass that had shattered. The evil witch was still in the same place, but it seemed as though her neck had been broken when the cousin that had been choking her had been yanked backwards._

_Swallowing the bile rising in my throat, I cautiously took a step forward into the room. Realizing there was no one else in the room, I swept forward and fell to my knees next to the broken body of the evil witch, and started to cry, for, although she had been evil, I had loved her. She was my sister. _

_As the tears started running down my face, I heard a creak from behind me. I turned around to see Anton standing in the doorway, positively furious. _

_"I told you not to let this happen!" he cried. _

_"I was going to try and save her, but the explosion stopped me! I could've saved her if it wasn't for your stupid explosion!" I screamed back. My whole body was shaking from the pain I was feeling at the loss of my sister, and the anger that racked my body. "Don't blame me! This was all YOU!" _

_"How DARE you talk to me like that, witch!" He flew forward and, grabbing me around the neck, slammed my back into the wall. "This will be the last time you mouth off to me!" _

_The last thing I remember is thinking, "Well, if it has to end this way, at least it was sticking up for my sister," and then everything went black._

Chapter one


	2. The Bad Dream

Chapter one

I shoot up straight, my chest heaving as I struggle to catch my breath. My entire body is covered in a cold sweat. As I raise a shaking hand to wipe away the hair that is sticking to my forehead, I notice the time on the digital clock next to my bed. It reads **2:18 AM**. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and massage my temples.

"It was just a dream," I tell myself. "It wasn't real." But as hard as I try to convince myself otherwise, I have a strange feeling that it wasn't_ just_ a dream.

I lift the covers off my body and stagger out of the bed and into my bathroom. There is a small nightlight plugged in just beside the toilet. As much as my sisters tease me about my having a nightlight, I've just always felt comfortable and secure with one. They always smirk whenever they walk in the bathroom and taunt, "Oh, the all-powerful Charmed One is scared of the dark!!!" Sometimes it's Piper who teases, but it's mostly always Phoebe.

Turning on the tap in the sink, I pull back my hair and soak my face with a wet facecloth. The icy water feels good against my skin.

As I dry off my face, I glance up at my reflection in the mirror. Everything is pretty much the same; paler than normal skin, dark brunette hair that makes my skin seem even paler, small eyes, thick lips.

Flicking on the overhead light, my breath catches in my throat as I see my reflection in a brighter light. There is a big red mark and five small cuts on my neck; four on the right side and one on the left.

"PIPER!! PHOEBE!!" I scream. Bolting out of the bathroom, I fling open my bedroom door and begin banging on Piper's and Phoebe's doors.

"God, Paige, what the hell is your problem? It's two in the freaking morning!" Piper scolds as she stumbles out of her bedroom, robe half on and still mostly asleep. "You almost woke the boys!"

"Whassapobbem?" Phoebe mumbles, leaning against her door.

"Come again?" Piper asks.

Yawning, Phoebe starts again. "I said 'what's the problem?'"

"Right." Piper rolls her eyes.

Growling at them, I grab their wrists and pull them into my room. "You have to come and see this!"

Stopping in front of the mirror, I let go of their wrists and redid my hair so they could see my neck better.

Looking to the side, Phoebe points at my nightlight and giggles. Since it was only about two-thirty in the morning, she was having a hard time concentrating.

"Shut up and look at this!" I cry. Snapping back into a front facing position, Phoebe presses her lips together to keep from laughing.

"What? What in _hell_ could be so important that you have to wake us up at two th-" Piper stops short when she sees the cuts on my neck. "Oh, my g-"

"What happened?" Phoebe gasps, rushing to my side.

"I don't know! I just woke up and they were there!" The gashes had reddened and started to bleed since the last time I had looked in the mirror.

"Why didn't you come and tell us earlier?" Piper asks.

"I only found these about five seconds before I called you!" I explain.

"Maybe Leo could help," Piper suggests.

"With _what_? We don't even know what happened," I retort.

"Oh, sweetie, you're bleeding." Phoebe grabs the tissue box off the back of the toilet and presses a couple tissues against my neck.

"I don't care what you two say. I'm getting Leo." Piper walks out of the bathroom quickly to wake her husband.

Phoebe walked me over to sit on the edge of the tub.

"Do you really think Leo will be able to help all that much?" I ask Phoebe, putting a bit more pressure on my neck.

"Well, he _has_ been able to help us out of some sticky situations in the past," Phoebe replies. "This is odd, though. He usually helped us out of magic-related problems, and I don't know quite what this is." At that moment, Piper walks back in the room, Leo following closely behind.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I woke up and I had these five gashes on my neck," I explain for the second time that night.

"Let me look at those." He walks over, sits on the toilet beside me and lifts the tissues gently off my neck.

"Ooohh, that hurts," I whisper, sucking in a breath through my teeth.

"Sorry." Running his fingers gently over the cuts, his eyes narrow slightly and I recognize his "I'm trying to concentrate and figure out this really tough problem" face. "These cuts aren't that big, but they're pretty deep," he observes. "They kind of look like fingernail marks, almost…"

Suddenly, my mind returns to that awful dream where Anton had his hand crushed around my throat, the feeling of his _fingernails _digging into my neck.

"What is it, honey?" Phoebe asks, noticing the panicked look on my face.

I look over at my big sister, almost in tears.

"I think I know what happened."


	3. What?

_Oh, FYI, this story is set after the series ended. IDK why I made it like that. And I feel like having Paige change her hair back like it was in the sixth season when it was long and strawberry blonde because I like it like that. So BLAH!!! I'll probably do that in the next chapter or so. Oh, and Phoebe's hair is long and black, and Piper's hair never really changed except when she got rid of her bangs in the second season. SO NO BANGS FOR PIPER!!_

_Also, I've recently realized that Paige did, in fact, have a past life. She was an evil enchantress or something. But, as you may or may not know, someone can have more than one past life. In the episode "Pardon My Past" in Season 2 and "A Knight To Remember" in Season 4, Leo said 'past __lives__', as in more than one. So, I am officially making this Paige's second known past life. If anyone has a problem with that, that's their problem. Not mine. This is strictly from my imagination (well, except the part about Anton, and the stuff that happened in the show, and, uh, the Charmed Ones and stuff, but you already know that). Okay, this Author's Note thing is turning out longer than I expected. Read on. _

Chapter Two

"Are you sure?" Phoebe, Piper and Leo are sitting across from me in the conservatory, anxiously watching me as I finish explaining my dream.

"Am I sure about what?" I ask Phoebe.

"Are you sure that his name was Anton?" she asks nervously.

"Yes. I don't know how I knew, but I _did_." I brush a few loose strands of dark hair out of my face and wrap my arms around my legs, leaning my chin on my knees. "The dream, it was… it was like I was observing what was happening, except I was living it at the same time. And I knew everything that the woman knew."

"Tell us more about the good witches that were in the dream," Piper says.

"Well, I didn't get a decent look at their faces, but I saw what they were wearing," I explain.

"That's okay," she says. "Just tell us what they were wearing."

"Okay, um, well, the shorter one was wearing a black dress. I think she had on a weird little headband kinda thing, but it was, like, around her forehead-" I trace a circle around my head horizontally to show what I mean "- and that was black, too. And she had brunette hair. The other one was a bit taller, and had shorter hair that was cut just below her jaw line, and she was wearing a blue dress and a… pearl necklace, I think."

Piper, Phoebe and Leo all exchange a worried glance.

"What?" I ask, aware that I was missing something very important.

Phoebe turns to face me. "Well, sweetie, it's kinda hard to explain."

"I think I have a right to know. I mean, I _am_ the one having the freaky dreams that I'm getting strangled in."

Phoebe purses her lips and tilts her head towards Leo. "Leo, how 'bout you? You wanna tell her?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Leo asked. Piper and Phoebe shake their heads. Sighing, he turned to face me and clasps his hands in his lap. "Paige, did I ever tell you that Phoebe had a past life?" I shake my head. "Well, she did. She was an evil- No, I shouldn't say that. She was born a good witch but had been seduced by a warlock into becoming evil. She had been a danger to everyone around her, so her cousins had had no choice but to kill her. And the good witches you saw, which were her cousins, were actually the past lives of Piper and Prue."

"Then that means that the evil witch was-"

"Yes, Paige. The evil witch you saw them killing was Phoebe. Or, rather, Phoebe's evil past life."

For a few moments, I just sit there, staring at Leo. I still have no idea how I fit into all this. "Then, how come I had been in the dream? My past life didn't know yours, did she?" Suddenly, a thought strikes me. "Oh, crap."

"What is it?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, I think she did," I reply.

"You think she _what_?" Piper asks.

"I think my past life knew your past lives."

"How?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, remember how I said that I just knew stuff when I was in the dream?" They all nod. "Well, I also knew that the evil witch and I were close. Real close. Like, say, _sisters_."

"Whoa, wait. You're saying that in your and Phoebe's past lives you were _sisters_?" Piper asks, flabbergasted.

"Mmhmm."

"Oh, crap is right," Phoebe says, staring at me. "Piper and Prue's past lives were my past life's cousins, so that means they were yours, too, right?"

"I guess so."

"Well this is weird," Leo says.

"_What_ is weird? You people keep saying all these random things and I have no idea what you're talking about. What, what, _what_?" Piper exclaims.

"I'm saying that I didn't even know that Paige's past life was Phoebe's past life's sister," Leo explains.

"You didn't know?" I gasp. "But you know everything!"

"No, I don't know _everything_, but I do know a lot of things. And I thought that I knew about all of your past lives," Leo replies. "Apparently, when Paige was reunited with the two of you, the Elders didn't bother taking me on a vision quest on know more about her."

"Leo, you should know by now that the Elders aren't really that keen on helping us out," Piper retorts.

"Guys, this is so _not_ the time," Phoebe groans, massaging her temples.

"Sorry," Leo and Piper apologize simultaneously.

"Well, we can't have Leo just orb on up to the Elders and ask, 'Hey, how come we don't know about Paige's other past life?', can we? Since he's not a Whitelighter anymore and stuff," I groan, running fingers through my hair.

"We really need a Whitelighter in our life to help us with all this," Phoebe complains.

Suddenly, from upstairs in the attic, comes an enormous _THUD_.

"What the hell was that?" Piper shouts, immediately jumping out of her chair.

"I don't know." Phoebe stands beside her older sister and grasps her elbow. "Let's go find out. Come on, Paige!"

"You guys know the drill, right?" Piper asks as we cautiously make our way up the stairs.

"Yeah," replies both Phoebe and I.

"Freeze," says Piper.

"Kick," whispers Phoebe.

"Blow up."

"And, if necessary, orb the evil being, whatever that may be, out of our house," I whisper.

We stop hesitantly outside of the attic door.

"Open the door," mutters Phoebe to Piper. "We've done this before, haven't we?"

"Well, yeah, but my brain is still stuck on trying to figure out why we don't know about Paige's other past life," Piper explains, whispering.

"Oh, that's a sucky excuse. Open the damn door!" Phoebe growls.

"Okay, fine!" Reluctantly, Piper reaches out to open the door. Then, just before she's able to turn the doorknob, the door swings open to reveal-

"What the hell happened?" Prue asked, leaning against the doorframe.

_Sorry that chapter was so short. I've gotten rid of my writer's block, and I'm not going to school tomorrow, so I'll probably update again then. _


	4. It's Gonna Take Some Getting Used To

_Yeah, I know I kinda go off topic with this chapter, but I'll get right back to the whole past life situation after. I kinda wanted Prue to come back. IDK why. _

Chapter Three

"_What the hell happened?" Prue asks, leaning against the doorframe._

I stare, dumbstruck, at the woman standing in front of me. Never in my life have I even wondered what it would be like to actually meet my older sister who had long ago died.

"Prue?" Piper asks timidly.

"Yeah?" Prue says, shifting her eyes over to Piper, looking at her younger sister confusedly.

Piper's bottom lip starts to quiver and her eyes fill to the brim with tears until, finally, she brakes down and falls into her older sister's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on?" Prue asks, looking up at us for help. "And who are you?" She thrusts her chin in my direction.

"Me?" I ask. She nods. "Well, I'm, um… I'm-"

"Prue, this is Paige," Phoebe interrupts. "She's our sister."

"You're kidding." Prue, still supporting a hysterically crying Piper, looks from me to Phoebe and back again, obviously thinking we are playing a joke on her. When we don't answer, her eyes widen and her mouth falls slightly open. "Oh, my, god, you're serious." Phoebe and I both nod. "How…"

"Wait, before we explain this all to you, can I have a hug? I haven't hugged you in, what, seven and a half years?" Phoebe asks. **(Is that the right amount of time? I just kind of guessed.)**

"Whoa, what?!" Prue gasps. "Seven and a half years? What's the date today?"

"Uh, it's November 22, 2008," I interject.

"Holy crap."

"Yeah. Sweetie, you died. You don't remember that?" Phoebe says lovingly. Prue shakes her head. "We'll explain it all to you downstairs. First, though, I need a hug!" Phoebe shuffles forward, arms out in front of her. "Paige, come and take Piper, hun."

"Okay." I quickly dart forward, take Piper in my arms and then back away. "We'll meet you downstairs."

"Nah, we're coming," Phoebe replies, breaking her hug, though still keeping her arm around her big sister.

"Let's go, honey," I whisper consolingly to Piper as I lead her down to the bottom floor of the Manor.

As the four of us reach the bottom of the stairs, Leo comes around the corner out of the dining room, but stops short when his eyes land on Prue. "Prue, what the hell?..."

"I know!" Phoebe pipes up enthusiastically. "We can't believe it either! Piper freaked out and is a hysterical wreck, but she'll get over it."

"I just don't get how-"

"Ach-_ooo_!" Prue sneezes. Suddenly, she disappears in bright blue lights, but then reappears in the same spot. "Ugh, Phoebe, your hair went up my nose!"

"Oh, god, did Prue just orb?" Piper mutters, her voice still choked with tears.

"I think she did," I reply. "That must be how she came back! She was sent back to Earth as a Whitelighter!" I realize.

"Didn't I _just_ wish we had a Whitelighter right before we went upstairs?" Phoebe asks, looking at Piper and me.

"You did," I answer.

"Let's go in here," Leo suggests, placing both his hands on Piper's shoulders and steering her back to where we had been sitting.

"It's different in here," Prue observes. "Everything's moved around, and- Hey, what's up with all these toys and playpens and stuff?"

"Oh, my god, I forgot!" Piper gasps, covering her mouth with her hand. "You don't know about Wyatt and Chris!"

"I don't know about _who_?" Prue asked.

"Your nephews," Piper says. Prue's eyes open wide and she stares at Leo and Piper.

"You have sons?" she whispers.

"Yes, we did," Piper replies, smiling happily. "Would you like to meet them?" Prue nods silently. "Hang on, let me call them. Wyatt! Can you orb you and your little brother down here? Mommy and Daddy want you to meet someone very special!"

"Oh, they can orb?" Prue asks.

"Well, yeah, Leo is- _was_, a Whitelighter, right?"

A slight jingling sound comes from behind me, and I turn around to see my two beautiful nephews orb in behind me. "Hi, Auntie Paige," Wyatt says in his little four year old voice. He comes forward, wraps his arm around my leg and rests his head on my thigh. I reach down and stroke his blonde hair before picking him up and giving him a big squeeze.

"Prue, this is Wyatt," I say to my older sister. I walk forward, brushing some strands of Wyatt's hair out of his eyes, and stop in front of her so she could get a good look at how amazing her oldest nephew was. "And Wyatt, do you remember when Mommy and Aunt Phoebe used to tell you stories of our big sister Prue?" Wyatt nods. "Well, baby, this is Prue. Your Auntie Prue."

Prue's eyes fill with tears and she starts to cry as Wyatt picks up his pudgy little hand and waves at her. "Hi, honey," she whispers, waving back. "Can I hold him?" she asks. I nod and transfer Wyatt from my arms to hers.

He looks a little uncomfortable at first, sitting in her arms and not knowing her, but when he starts looking at her face, he begins to remember her from the pictures we have been showing to him throughout his entire life.

I hear footsteps coming up from behind me and I look to my side to see Piper and Phoebe approaching us, Piper cradling little Chris, who was sound asleep, in her arms.

"Prue, this is your other nephew, Chris," Piper says, shifting her body so Prue could clearly see the face of her littlest nephew, asleep in his mommy's arms.

"Oh, look at him! He's so beautiful," Prue says, crying even more.

"That's Chris," Wyatt says suddenly. "He's my liddle brudder."

"He is, is he?" Prue asks, smiling at him. "Well, he's very handsome. Just like you!" She pokes him gently on the nose and hugs him tight. "Oh, Piper, they're wonderful."

Wyatt makes a soft grunting noise and starts to kick his legs, reaching out his arms in my direction.

"Oh, here, Paige, I think he wants you." Prue dries her eyes and passes Wyatt over to me.

"Prue, why don't you hold Chris while I go into the kitchen and get us all something to drink," Piper suggests. "Then we'll explain a little more about…"

"About me?" I say, cracking a little smile.

"…Yeah."

"Oh, okay." Prue reaches out her arms and gently pulls Chris against her chest, rocking him back and forth as he sleeps.

"I wanna go with mommy!" Wyatt exclaims, kicking his legs.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses there, bud!" I quickly put my nephew down and he hurries into the kitchen after his mother.

Five minutes later we are all back in the conservatory, silently sipping our drinks, waiting for someone to break the silence.

Finally, Piper decides to be the brave one. "So, um, Prue, do you have any questions about anything?"

"Yes, actually I do," Prue replies, setting her cup down on the coffee table. "I don't mean to sound mean or bitchy or anything, but how come we didn't know about Paige before?"

"Well, Paige, why don't you answer that one?" Piper suggests.

"Can I just say something?" Phoebe asks.

"Be my guest," I say.

"Prue, you remember Sam, right?"

"Sam as in Mom's old Whitelighter?" Prue asks.

"Yeah, well, come to find out, he and mom, well…"

"Me!" I interject.

"Sam's your father?" Prue exclaims.

"Well, biologically, yes." I nod, and take another sip of my iced tea.

"Then that makes you our _half_ sister."

"Yes, it does," Phoebe says quickly. She could tell that Prue was getting irritated. "But she was the one came along after you died and reconstituted The Charmed Ones."

"So, we're still The Charmed Ones?"

"Yup." Piper nods. "And we defeated the Source three times, vanquished Cole, defeated the Avatars, killed the Triad, _and_ the Ultimate Power all with Paige's help." **(Did I forget anybody? If I did, please tell me. I'm talking anybody that really had anything to do with the plot scheme.) **

"You guys did all that?" Prue says. "I'm impressed." Shifting her eyes from Piper to me, she gives me a curious look. "So, Paige, what are your powers?"

I look nervously at Piper and Phoebe for support, but they just nod for me to show my powers.

"Okay, um, well, since Sam's a Whitelighter, I can orb to different places…" I orb across the room and appear at the bottom of the staircase. "And I can orb different objects to or away from me…" I then hold out my hand and say "Iced tea", orbing Prue's drink out of her hand and into mine.

"Impressive," Prue says, raising an eyebrow. "Now, can I have my drink back?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Thank you."

"Here's your iced beverage," I say as I approach my sisters.

"Things sure have changed, huh?" Phoebe chuckles.

"Uh, yeah, ya think?" Prue agrees.

"Mommy, can I have some more iced tea?" Wyatt walks up to Piper suddenly, shoving his empty cup in her face.

"Speak of the devil…" Piper mutters. "Yeah, honey. Give me your cup for two seconds. Uh, but a pitcher would help. Where is it?"

"I'll get it," Phoebe volunteers.

"Thanks, Pheebes."

"Yup." Untangling herself from her complicated sitting position, she bounces up and out of the room and into the kitchen.

Just as Phoebe is reentering the room, the phone rings. I answer.

"Hello?"

"Paige?"

"Oh, hi, honey!" I exclaim, realizing that the man on the other end of the phone is none other than my husband, Henry. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for a late lunch. My boss let us out early, and I've got the afternoon off," he replies.

"Uummmm…" I stall, not sure whether I should leave with Prue, well, back from the dead. "Hold on one second, baby."

"Alright."

I put the phone down next to the receiver and hurry back into the conservatory where my sisters are sitting on the floor playing with my gorgeous nephews.

"Hey, guys, uh, that's Henry on the phone," I start, entering the room.

"Oh, how's my lovely brother-in-law?" Phoebe asks kindly, she being the one who had taken to Henry the fastest.

"He's good. He-"

"Oh, you're married?" Prue asks, turning around to look at me.

"Yeah, I am. Anyways, he was wondering if I wanted to go out to lunch with him. Are you guys gonna be okay here?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine, sweetie. We've got some catching up with Prue to do and stuff," Phoebe says.

"Should we continue talking about the thing we were discussing earlier when I get back?"

"Oh, yeah, we'll get right back on that later."

"Okay." I exit the room, leaving the three of them to their baby gawking and return to my phone call. "Henry, you still there?" I ask, picking up the phone.

"Yup, still here, hun. So, we on for lunch?" he ask.

"Totally."

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Oh, I don't know. Surprise me."

"Will do. I guess I'll meet you at the Manor in fifteen minutes?"

I almost tell that I'll meet him at his office, afraid of what would happen if he comes here and sees my older sister who has been dead for almost six years, but think, since he knows about magic, why not? So, instead, I say, "Yeah. I'll be ready. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Alright, Paige. I love you."

I smile, remembering how I had longed for someone to say that to me and mean it. "I love you too, baby. Bye."

"Bye."

Fifteen minutes later, I am pounding down the stairs, rushing to open the front door.

"I'll get it!" Prue shouts just as I reach the final landing of the stairs.

"No, no, no! I got it!" I shout, orbing to the front door before she could reach it.

"That's cheating!" Piper shouts as she passes behind us.

"I don't really care!" I say. "Now get back in the other room, woman!" After shooing my sisters away from the door, I finally answer it.

Opening the door, a big smile spreads across my face as I see Henry standing idly on the front porch. "Hi, honey!" I exclaim, rushing forward into his arms. "How are you?" I ask, stretching up and kissing him.

"I'm good. Better now that I'm with you."

Playfully slapping his chest, I groan. "Ugh, god, that is so damn cheesy!"

"I know. So, are we gonna go?"

"Yeah. But I want you to meet someone first."

"Okay."

Grabbing his hand, I lead him back into the house and into the room where my sisters and Leo are playing with Wyatt.

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, Wyatt looks up from the TV and comes tearing over to Henry, screaming, "Uncle Henry!"

"Hey, big guy!" Henry exclaims, scooping Wyatt up in his arms.

"Uncle Henry, Auntie Prue is here!" Wyatt exclaims.

"Aww, Wyatt, I wanted to tell him!" I jokingly complain.

"Wait, Paige, is he talking about the Prue who was killed? Your older sister?" Henry asks, eyes wide.

"Yeah, that's me," Prue says as she comes walking out of the kitchen, holding Chris and a bottle. Handing Chris his bottle, she places him in his playpen.

"How… Oh, I'm so confused," Henry says.

"I'll explain at lunch, baby," I say, laughing at the utterly confused look on my husband's face. "Let's go."

"Okay…"

"Come on back when you're done, okay? We've got lots more catching up to do," Piper says, standing up from leaning over Chris' playpen.

"Alright," I say, taking Wyatt from Henry's arms and placing him back on the ground. "Bye, guys."

As I strap myself into the front seat of Henry's car, I see him staring, still looking confused and more than a little dazed, out the front windshield.

"What is it?" I ask.

"How did she come back?" he wonders. "She's been dead for what, seven years now?"

"We're still trying to figure that out, actually," I explain. "She only just came back today, and we just really want to bond with her and get used to having her in our lives."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Okay with what?"

"Okay with having Prue back. I mean, I've heard Piper and Phoebe tell all these stories about when she was alive and how many dangerous adventures they went on and stuff. But every time that Prue comes up in conversation, you always get kind of quiet."

"My, you're observant, aren't you?" I chuckle.

"Well, you're my wife. That's my job." He cracks me a little smile as he starts the car and slowly pulls away from the curb.

After a few minutes of driving in silence, Henry takes a breath.

"What?" I ask.

"You never answered my question."

"The Prue question?"

"Yes, Paige. The Prue question."

I lean my head against the back of the chair and sigh. "I don't know. I just hope that Prue doesn't think that I came along and took her place in Piper and Phoebe's hearts."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Okay, how come you're all of a sudden so insightful and caring?"

"Was I not always?"

I suppress a chuckle and look out my window.

"No, really, Paige. Having Prue back in your life is going to take some major getting used to, not only for you, but for Piper and Phoebe and Leo, and even the boys."

"Can we talk about this later? All I can really think about right now is my stomach and how there's no food in it."

"Yeah, sure."

"And Henry?"

"Yes, Paige?"

"I'm really glad you care. I love you."

He smiles over at me. Reaching over and taking my hand in his, he says, "I love you too, Paige."


	5. We'll Figure It Out Eventually

_I am sooooo sorry that it took me so long to update. Between school and homework and ice storms knocking out our power for weeks on end, there really hasn't been enough time for me to sit down and collect my thoughts long enough to write. Plus, my laptop has been consumed with some weird virus lately and I haven't been able to go on any good websites for nearly three weeks. But anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I've been working on it for like, EVER. But I only had enough thoughts collected in my head to write about two sentences at a time. Anyways, please read and review!!! _

Chapter Four

"We're back!" I call out as Henry and I walk through the front door.

"Hey, Paige! We're up here!" Piper hollers from the top landing of the stairs.

"Come on, let's go see what they're doing," I say, taking Henry's hand and leading him up the stairs.

We find Piper, Phoebe, Prue and the boys sitting on Piper's bed, Wyatt and Phoebe fiercely playing Super Smash Bros Melee on the Gamecube. **(Sorry, couldn't think of any other games… It's late…)**

"I'm gonna beat you, Wyatt!" Phoebe cries, quickly poking his arm to distract him.

"Nuh-uh!" Wyatt says.

They playfully poke, prod, and nudge each other until, finally, Phoebe wins.

"HA! I win!" she says, throwing her arms in the air.

"Having fun?" I ask, leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh yeah." Phoebe looks over at the two of us and smiles. "So, did you guys have a nice lunch?"

"Yes, we did," Henry says.

"Good."

"Did you think anymore about the thing that happened last night with the thing?" I ask Phoebe, hinting to her about my past life situation.

"No, not really, Paige. I haven't had a ton of time." Phoebe stands up and stretches her arms up in the arm, yawning.

I flip my hair over my right shoulder angrily, before realizing that the cuts that I have been trying so hard to keep hidden from Henry all day are now suddenly out in the open.

"Oh, my god, Paige, what happened to your neck?" Henry asks, grabbing my head and pushing it down to the left. Running his fingers over the cuts, he inhales and exhales loudly.

"Dude, don't break my neck!"

"Paige, these almost look like someone was trying to choke you. What the hell happened?"

"Hey, mister, watch the language around the children," Piper growls at Henry.

"Sorry, Piper. Uh, did any of you know about these cuts? Or how she got them?"

I look at my sisters from the corners of my eyes, unable to move my head because of Henry's hand holding it down. I see Piper and Phoebe look at each other, unsure of whether or not to tell Henry about my strange dream.

"Guys, just tell him. We'll have to eventually, so we might as well get it over with," I say with a sigh, regaining control over my head and smoothing my hair back over my neck.

"Uh, Wyatt, why don't you orb your little brother into your room and play for a little while?" Piper says. Wyatt gets up off of his mother's bed, lays his hand on Chris's little head and the two brothers immediately disappear in a swirl of blue light.

"So are you going to tell me why the hell my wife was choked?" Henry demands, sitting down on the windowsill seat.

"Henry, don't overreact," I groan, sitting down next to him.

"Henry, it's okay. She's not in any… immediate danger," Phoebe jumps in.

"Immediate danger from what?"

"Well… we're not entirely sure," Piper replies, ruffling her hair and tucking a few loose strands behind her ears.

"I didn't tell you this at lunch, Henry, but last night, when you were working late, I had this awful dream…" As I tell him about my dream and the evil Anton, a very confused and angry look comes over his face.

"Oh, my god, Paige," Prue says, speaking for the first time since I returned home.

"Yeah, and the worst part is, we have no idea how or why Anton is doing this to me. I mean, Phoebe said you guys vanquished him like eight or nine years ago."

"He may have found a way to come back. Or even to contact you in your dreams from the Wasteland."

"Like Cole," Phoebe mutters.

"Oh, Pheebes, don't dwell on that," I say, sitting down next to my older sister and hugging her. "That was a long time ago."

"Hey, that's something I've been meaning to ask you about. What ever happened to good ol' Cole?" Prue asks.

Phoebe puts her head in her hands and massages her temples. "Ugh, Prue. Later, okay? We'll talk about that later."

"Why don't I go get the Book of Shadows?" I suggest. "Now's a good a time as any to start figuring out what the hell is going on."

"I'll come with you." Prue stands up just as I reach the door.

"Uh, okay." Shrugging, I continue on my way.

Five minutes later, Prue and I are up in the attic, flipping through the Book of Shadows. Every so often, she will chuckle and run her fingers down certain pages.

"What?" I ask finally, looking at her.

"Nothing. It's just… amazing how big this book has gotten. You guys have really progressed." She looks over at me and smiles.

"Well, it _has_ been seven and a half years."

"Good point." Closing the book, Prue runs her fingers over the triquetra, the symbol of the Power of Three, on the cover.

After a few minutes of not speaking, I decide to break the silence.

"Is it weird being back after so long? Seeing Piper and Phoebe?" I ask.

"You have no idea," Prue says, laughing. "Everything's so different."

I pause for a moment, unsure of how to phrase my next question.

"I'm glad you were there for them," Prue says suddenly, as if reading my mind.

"Huh?" I look at my eldest sister confusedly.

"After I… died. There are no words to describe how… appreciative and happy and relieved I am that you were there to help them through that."

I didn't know what to say.

"While you and Henry were out to lunch, Piper, Phoebe and I had a talk. They told me about how much you helped and understood and listened to them, and…" She takes a deep breath, blinking away tears from her eyes. "You have no idea how comforting that is for me."

I pull her into a tight hug, which she returns. "You are_ so_ welcome. I love Piper and Phoebe so much. I cannot even imagine living without them. They've changed my life in so many amazing, wonderful ways." I pull back from the hug, but keep Prue at arm's length. "They gave me a home, a family, and more love that I had known since my parents died. They taught me how to be a witch, a Whitelighter, and a sister." By this point, Prue had tears streaming down her cheeks. "And now I have you, too. I feel so blessed to have my three big sisters, my amazing brother-in-law and nephews, and my husband." Wiping tears from Prue's face, I pull her into one last hug. "If I could do it all over again, the only thing I'd do differently is move in sooner," I say, chuckling.

Prue and I stand in the middle of the attic, hugging, until we hear footsteps come up the stairs to the attic.

Piper and Phoebe walk into the attic, but stop short when they see us hugging.

"Aaawwww! I want a hug, too!" Phoebe exclaims in her silly little girl voice. Bouncing over to Prue and me, she wraps her arms around our shoulders and pulls us into a giant hug.

"Great, now I feel left out." Piper walks up to the three of us and puts her arms around us as well.

"Oh, uh, oops. Sorry."

I peek over Phoebe's shoulder to see Leo and Henry standing in the doorway to the attic, looking slightly uncomfortable at intruding on our sister moment.

"Did we interrupt something?"

"Well, kind of. But that's okay," Phoebe says.

"Did you guys find anything in the Book?" Leo asks.

"Not anything new, no," Prue replies, wiping her eyes. "Just the same old stuff about past lives we already know."

"So we have absolutely no new leads?" Henry says, putting his hands on my shoulders. Half-smiling up to him, I lay my hands over his.

"Unfortunately, no." Phoebe closes the Book and runs her fingers over the cover absentmindedly.

Piper's eyebrows come together in thought and Prue runs her fingers through her hair.

Before I could even begin to comprehend any other explanations for my nightmare murder attempt, I was blinded by excruciating pain in my stomach.

"Paige! What's wrong?!" Phoebe exclaims, crouching down in front of me.

"I don't know…" is call I can choke out. My breathing is coming out in short gasps, and I feel like I'm about to throw up.

"Get her downstairs," Piper says firmly. "Get her downstairs and into a bathroom."

"Come on, Paige." Henry picks me up across his arms and rushes me downstairs and into the nearest bathroom.

The last thing I remember before my world went black was Prue's panicked voice saying, "911, my sister collapsed. Please send help."


	6. Betrayed

Chapter five

"Paige?"

My eyes slowly flicker open at the sound of Phoebe's voice.

"Oh, thank God," she sighs.

"Where am I?" I ask dazedly, blinking as my eyes adjust to the brightness of the lights.

"You're at the hospital, sweetie." Piper comes up next to me and strokes my cheek. "You fainted."

"I feel… weird," I mutter, my head swaying oddly from side to side on the pillow.

"It's the medication, Paige. Just take a deep breath," Phoebe whispers gently.

"I feel like I'm floating." I close my eyes and smile dreamily.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Piper asks, concern creeping into her voice. Suddenly, they both freeze.

"Hello, Paige."

My eyes snap over to the corner of the hospital room where the strange male voice came from.

"Who's there?" I ask, my voice sounding odd and far away.

"What, don't you recognize me?" A man materializes out of the shadows. He sticks out his bottom lip and frowns, pretending to look sad. "I'm hurt. I thought that after all we shared you'd at least remember my name."

I inhale sharply, suddenly remembering this man. "Anton."

"I knew it would dawn on you eventually, my love," he smiles. Approaching my bedside, he puts his hands in his pockets and sighs exaggeratedly. "It's so hard for me to believe that you've been reincarnated as one of the Charmed Ones. It's disgusting, knowing of all you've done."

I raise an eyebrow curiously. "What have I done?"

"I think the better question is, 'what _haven't_ you done?'." Anton begins to pace around the room. "You betrayed your coven by becoming my lover…" He walks calmly up to me and strokes my cheek. I cringe away, disgusted by his touch. "You devised the plan to kill your cousins-" He dodges behind Piper's frozen form. "AND, to top it all off…" He walks over to Phoebe and lays his hands on her shoulders. "You orchestrated the downfall of your precious sister."

I take a breath, desperately trying to swallow my anger. "If I did all those things, then why did you try to strangle me in that dream last night?" I ask as calmly as I can.  
"Because, in the end, you turned on me," Anton growls. The intensity of his answer surprised me, and I scoot up as high on the bed as I can. He lunges toward me and grabs me by my shoulders, shaking me. "You betrayed _me_!"

"HEY!" I scream, struggling against his grip. "You _know_ that that wasn't me!"

"Maybe not directly," he sneers, "but some part of you did. And you're going to pay for it."

Straddling my body, he pins me across the shoulders with his left arm and forms a fireball in his right hand. "Say goodbye, my love."

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

I look over Anton's shoulder at the door to see Prue standing in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"What?" Anton exclaims. "Where did you come from?"

"You know, I could ask you the same thing." **(I was listening to "When I Grow Up" by Mayday Parade when I typed this part and it was pretty intense, with the guitar, and the action sequence and everything. I guess you just had to have been there.)** Prue motions her arm in Anton's direction and he is immediately thrown off of me. He slams into the wall with a resounding **THUD** and a loud "_oomf!_" Piper and Phoebe both unfreeze and look around dazedly for a few moments before realizing what's happening.

"I could use some help, you guys!" Prue exclaims. Running full-out towards Anton, she takes a leap and kicks him in the chest, mid-air.

In an attempt to help my sisters, I begin to get up.

"Paige, stay down!" Phoebe commands, pushing me back down onto the hospital bed.

Piper comes up behind Prue and bombards Anton with vicious blast after vicious blast of her exploding power. Every time Anton begins to recover from her blast, Piper gives him more. Getting angry, Anton yells loudly and throws fireball followed by fireball at all four of us. Effectively tearing me from the bed, Phoebe and I tumble backwards to the floor. We try to become as small as possible, pulling ourselves into balls, and we cower against each other as the sounds of the battle rage overhead.

A dual scream erupts from across the room, silencing most other sounds. Momentarily daring to raise our heads, Phoebe and I glance at each other. Out of nowhere, a pair of arms reach down and wrap around my waist.

"PHOEBE!" I scream, reaching down frantically to seize hold of my sister.

"Paige!" Phoebe shoots to her feet and reaches out to grab my arm.

Quickly looking over my shoulder, I see Anton's charred and disheveled leering at me.

"Phoebe, help me!" I scream again. I manage to grab hold of Phoebe's wrist and tug with all my might to free myself from Anton's grasp.

"Let go of her!" Prue screams. Jumping up onto the hospital bed, she slams a foldable chair down on his back, disorienting him long enough for me to break free to fall, still screaming, into Phoebe's arms.

Crouched in pain on the floor, Anton turns eyes burning with fierce anger and revenge on Phoebe and me.

"Don't think this is the end, bitch," he growls through his teeth. "I will return for you." With that, he shimmers out.

"Oh, crap, Paige, are you okay?" Phoebe asks, frantically looking me over for injuries.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," I reassure her, stroking her head comfortingly. Breathing deeply, I look up at the ceiling and pray to God to keep my family and I safe, because I _know_ there is something big about to happen.

**Heyyy. Sorry it took my so long to update this. I've had to get my laptop fixed about three times since I last updated, soooo… yeah. I hope you liked it. Sorry it was kinda short, but I just wanted to update it real quick. **


	7. Just A Quick Update

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had an awful case of writer's block for a while with this story and I haven't been able to think of a way to progress it so I decided to give that one a break for a little while and get started on a new one, which I hope you'll like. It's a Charmed fanfic, of course. I'll be posting the first like, two or three chapters soon. So, until next time, I hope you enjoy my newer story. **


End file.
